


It felt pure

by deletingpoint



Series: Tiny Pieces of Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: supernaturalpoetrychallenge: it felt pure





	It felt pure

**Author's Note:**

> supernaturalpoetrychallenge: it felt pure

 

the fear

the dark

the run

DON’T CLOSE YOUR EYES

the run

the dark

the fear

 

_hey, cas, you out there?_

the pain

the hurt

the salt

~~tears in the eyes~~

the salt

the hurt

the pain

 

_~~hey…cas…you out there..?~~ _

__

the thrill

the blood

**the thirst**

##  **raw kill in the eyes**

**the thirst**

the blood

the thrill

 

_**hey!** _

_**cas, you out there?!** _

__

the creek

the hope

the teeth

## won’t close the eyes

the teeth

the hope

the creek

 

##  _hey, cas!_

the burn

the hold

*

 

_the break in the voice_

*

home?

i’m cold

 


End file.
